The Uranohoshi Killing Game
by kyokichis
Summary: After a concert, the Aqours girls blackout. They find themselves... in a ruined Uranohoshi? A stuffed bear wipes their memories. Then the killing starts.
1. Prologue

It was the end of one of Aqours' performances.

One second, they were up on stage, smiling at the applause they got.

 _The next second, the world turned black._

 _-_  
 _ **Chika's POV**_

I awoke to the sound of laughing. It sounded...weird.

I opened my eyes to see that I was nowhere near the stage.

I was in... my homeroom class..?

I swear I was just performing there, how did I fall asleep?

I also realize, that I'm not in my stage costume, but my school uniform.

I stand up and walk down the hallway.

This is Uranohoshi for sure, but it looks... run down.

What happened?

Where is everyone!?

I start screaming.

"Riko-chan! You-chan! Is someone there!?"

"Chika-chan is that you...!?"

I see someone come closer from the distance.

"Hey! It's me, Kanan!"

I run up to her for a hug.

"Kanan-chan, do you know what happened? Where are we?"  
I start to ask her.

"Calm down Chika, let's try finding the others first, because I have no idea.." Kanan rubs her head.

We start the search for the other 7 members of Aqours.

-–-–-–-

 **I put the picture of the classroom, but as stated in the story, it's a bit more run down ;;**

 **And sorry this is so short, it's like 7am here haha**

 **Oh and also, the girls aren't given SHSL Talents yet. Those don't exist YET.**


	2. Chapter 1

**i won't reveal SHSL talents until it's revealed in the story.**

 **that one person who already read this and saw the talents, congrats!**

 **i accidentally deleted them without pasting into my notes, so they might be changed.**

 **i remembered most of them, but totally forgot Mari's. So for now, her talent is "Joke"**

 **well, onto the story!**

-  
 _ **Chika's POV**_

"Dia! Mari! You!" Kanan calls out.

"Riko-channn! Hanamaru-channn! Ruby-channn! Yoshiko-chann! Where are you guys!?"

"Chika-chan!? Is that you!?"

I hear a familiar voice.

Kanan and I look down the hall.

We see Riko-chan's head peep out a door. She has sweat drops forming on her head.

We run to her.

When we enter the classroom she was in, we see Dia kneeling on the floor.

"Rubyyyyy where could you be..?"

Ah of course, she's looking for Ruby.

"Dia-san."

Dia looks up and grasps Kanan.

"DID YOU SEE RUBY!?"

"Dia! Calm down!" Kanan says to her.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Riko whispers to me.

Surprisingly it did.

"Well of course Dia would listen to Kanan ahaha." I tell Riko.

"But don't you guys think this is all a bit peculiar? Us falling unconscious after a concert, being brought to Uranohoshi, which is in ruins?" Riko asks us with a worried expression.

"You're right. It wasn't like this when I stopped by yesterday." Dia regains her composure.

"Maybe we were kidnapped!" I tell them.

"That can't be..." Riko replies.

"Well we can't rule it out, it's a possibility." Kanan sighs, "We should probably look for the others, they're probably worried sick."

"Ruby, Hanamaru, You, Yoshiko, Mari. We have to look for those five." Dia sighs, "It would be nice if they were together, but I hope Mari-san won't confuse them."

"Haha you're right." Kanan sweat drops.

"Well, I guess we better get going then." I say to them with an awkward smile.

We go off to find the other five girls.

 **until all the girls are together, these chapters will be short and simple.**

 **i will try writing more when we get to the** _ **killing**_ **but for now, there won't be much.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chika's POV**_

I hear a static noise come from above. It was from the loud speaker.

"Hello Aqours! My dear dear school idols! Please head to the gym at this time."

That voice... it's the same one I heard upon waking up.

"Hey... don't you recognize that voice...?" Riko-chan asks.

"Yeah... that's the one we woke up to." Kanan-chan replies.

"Should we listen the voice?" I say uneasily.

"I think we should. It's the least we could do now. The others probably heard it too and are going." Dia-san responds.

We make our way to the gym.

And as Dia guessed, everyone else was there.

"Onee-san!" Ruby-chan runs up to Dia.

"Ruby!"

We all say our hellos in relief.

But then, we hear the same voice again.

"Welcome idols!"

"What... is that!?" Yoshiko-chan points at what seems to be... a bear.

"I am Monokuma, the new headmaster of this school. Miss Ohara Mari has been kicked out of the position." The... talking bear says.

"Whaaaaat!?" Mari-chan shrieks, "No one ever told me thattttt!"

"Don't listen to it, Mari." Kanan shivers.

"What's even going on... first we were knocked unconscious after a concert... then we were brought to a desert, ruined Uranohoshi, now we meet a talking bear!?" You says, "What is this!?"

Monokuma sighs, "I can't believe I forgot to wipe your memories out and give you talents. Well, I'll do that now."

"No.. wait what!?" I shriek when he pulls out some sort of ray gun.

"This must be the future... this must be the future..." Hanamaru-chan repeats out loud.

We black out.

 **...**

 **next chapter, will be introductions all over again.**

 **but this time, they barely remember each other.**

 **they have their shsl talents too ?**

 **ruby and dia will still be sisters, of course**

 **also, chika is the main protag-**

 **but ill be switching POVs a lot**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chika's POV**_

I awoke. When did I fall asleep?

Oh well.

But why am I in a classroom? I guess I should get out of here.

Is there anyone else here?

"Hello students! Please make your way to the gym." a voice on the intercom says.

I should head there.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

They all met up in the gym. The nine used-to-be-idols.

They all stared at each other. They didn't know each other.

Only Ruby and Dia recognized each other as sisters, but knew nothing else.

"Does anyone know what we're doing here?" You breaks the silence.

No one answers.

"Well uh, all of you are Ultimates right?" You tries to get them to speak.

They all nod their heads.

It becomes silent again.

You gives up.

But then, a voice starts to speak.

"So you guys aren't a chatty bunch anymore eh?" It says.

A teddy bear pops up on the stage.

"EEEK WHAT'S THAT!?" Ruby holds her sister and points at the bear.

"Holy crap..." Kanan whispers under her breath.

"I am Monokuma! The headmaster of the Uranohoshi Girls High School! You nine ultimates have been selected!"

"Why... only nine?" Riko asks weakly.

"That's simple! It's because you nine are the only ultimates living around here. And from now on, you guys will be living HERE for the rest of your lives!"

The girls stared at him with shock.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!?"

They come back into consciousness.

"Wait... we have to live here!?" Yoshiko says.

"Don't we have to go home to our families zura?" Hanamaru asks.

"Well there is one way you can get out," Monokuma responds, "KILL SOMEONE HERE."

The former Aqours members stare with terrified expressions.

"WHAT!?" They all scream.

"I mean what I mean. NOW LETS. GET. KILLING!"

-  
* **cue mysterious outro music***

 _ **narrative voice:**_ **who will die? and who will make it out alive?**

 **to be continued**


End file.
